


The Queen of Genovia

by TheBoludaSpring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Based on Stan Lee's cameo in The Princess Diaries 2, Gen, No Beta, and in a meme, writing this is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoludaSpring/pseuds/TheBoludaSpring
Summary: Her lessons didn't teach her to handle alien invasions or superheroes.





	1. Chapter 1

When Mia Thermopolis, a simple student of San Francisco, discovers that she is a princess, heir to the throne, and later is crowned as Queen of Genovia, she believes that nothing can surprise her anymore.

As the math class showed her, Mia is excellent at making mistakes.

This is corroborated when the sky opens and aliens descend from it.  
Joe appears in her office two days later, while she signs forms and permits to help the North American country, with an extensive file titled SHIELD.


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, she has no idea what to do with all the information in her hands.

Until a few days ago, superheroes and alien invasions were nothing more than a cool idea for a movie, a comic. There were theories of their existence, especially of the aliens, but nothing like this. The alien, both in their minds and in the minds of hundreds, thousands of people, were smaller and green, with big eyes. What happened in New York was responsible for destroying all the ideas that people had about these creatures.

And the superheroes? Cool, convenient. Mia was grateful to these people for preventing their world from being destroyed, very grateful. She could even say that she loved them for it.

And it would be good, if she could leave the matter there. If only she had to help the reconstruction of the country that welcomed her for so many years and nothing more. But Mia is a queen. Mia has access to information that an ordinary person doesn't have, and must deal with that.


	3. Chapter 3

The SHIELD files are not really from SHIELD. Not in the sense that this organization gave her a pamphlet so that she was informed (which would have been very useful), but it's a compilation that the former monarchs of Genovia did, when they inevitably came into contact with the old organization.

Her grandmother also added information, which she is responsible for reading with special care.

It's not, however, the data about the entity that catches her attention (current Director, known agents, missions organized in her country, information obtained about these missions, objectives of the agency ...), is the most current section that it has the files: information about Iron Man, and a small space for Hulk and Thor.

People that could mean problems.  
Mia takes a pen and adds the rest of the team to the list.


End file.
